


feel something

by bisexualbonsai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Chimera Ant Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbonsai/pseuds/bisexualbonsai
Summary: shoot wakes up to his hand being held. fluff ensues
Relationships: Knuckle Bine/Shoot McMahon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	feel something

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished the chimera ant arc and i can't get knuckle and shoot out of my head rip 
> 
> pls excuse the small paragraphs, it's practice for my journalism classes lol

the first thing his mind registered when he came to, was the feeling of a large, rough hand holding his own. 

slowly the rest of his senses caught up, the smell of a sterilized hospital room, the sound of soft snoring, and the pain coursing through his body all rushed through his system. 

carefully, shoot opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. he took in the bright room around him until his eyes found the figure next to his bedside. 

there was knuckle, in a chair that was far too small for his broad form, peacefully sleeping with his hand clasped around shoot’s. 

“he hasn’t moved since he got here,” shoot snapped his head to the doorway to see morel standing with a smirk on his face. 

“how long have i been here?” shoot asked warily, glancing at knuckle taking in the tear stains and eyebags he hadn’t noticed before. 

“two days,” morel stated, frowning slightly. “you should probably wake him up so he knows you’re okay.”

shoot nodded, watching as morel left, shutting the door behind him. 

‘he’s really been here the whole time?’ shoot wondered, hoping that the stubborn man had at least taken care of himself. 

“knuckle,” shoot whispered, squeezing his hand nervously. 

shoot couldn’t help his smile as he watched knuckle groan in his sleep, his features scrunching up. he then regretting his decision to wake him as he wondered how much sleep the shorter man had gotten. 

“shoot!” knuckle exclaimed, startling shoot from his internal debate. he had jumped up from his chair, careful not to jostle the hand he was holding. 

“how are you feeling? can i get you anything? how long have you been awake?” knuckle demanded, as he looked down to try and conceal the tears that were already welling up in his eyes. 

“thank you,” shoot said, squeezing the other’s hand once again. 

knuckle’s head shot up, eyes staring hard into grey ones. 

“it’s knov you should thank, he’s the one who brought you here,” knuckle argued, tears falling freely now. 

shoot smiled at the reminder of his friend’s tender heart. “yes, but you hit youpi for me didn’t you?” knuckle nodded, eyebrows furrowed. “and morel told me that you haven’t left my side?” 

knuckle blushed, finally breaking their eye contact. 

“i wanted to be here when you woke up,” he mumbled, bringing up his free hand in a futile attempt to wipe his tears. 

before he could stop to think about what he was doing, shoot conjured up one of his nen hands to wipe the tears that knuckle had missed. 

the shorter man’s eyes once again snapped up to meet his own, wide with shock and another emotion that shoot was unsure of. 

“shoot…” knuckle began. “i really thought you were going to die.” he sniffed, his hand nearly crushing the other’s. 

“i’m okay knuckle,” he replied, his nen hand now caressing his friend’s face. 

knuckle nuzzled into the slender hand before continuing, “i know. i know that, but i can’t stop thinking about what could have- what almost happened.” the room was silent for a moment, as the men remembered the brutal battle. 

“help me sit up,” shoot said, reluctantly releasing the hand from his grasp. 

knuckle scrambled to help, slipping his hands carefully around shoot’s slim body to do as he was asked. as he was moving away, shoot was quick to wrap his arm tight around the other’s broad back. 

knuckle froze, before wrapping his own arms around the slender man as carefully as possible. 

“we’re okay knuckle,” shoot whispered into his ear, as the shorter man tucked his head into his shoulder, his own shoulders shaking as he began crying once more. 

they stayed that for what simultaneously felt like hours and seconds before knuckle moved back to look shoot in the eyes. 

“can i kiss you?” he nearly yelled, making shoot flinch back slightly. knuckle’s eyes widened as he backed up more, “i’m so sorry-” 

and then they were kissing. forgetting his nerves, shoot had pulled the other forward into a quick kiss before pulling away. 

knuckle looked at him, eyes wide, before leaning in to kiss him again, this time softer and slower. 

they both pulled away, faces flushed as they thought about what this meant for them. 

“how much have you slept the past two days?” shoot questioned, remembering his thoughts from before. 

“not much, why?” knuckle asked, confused. 

shoot managed to scoot over as much as possible, before pulling knuckle into the bed beside him. 

“shoot!” knuckle exclaimed, startled by the sudden movement. “are you sure this is okay? i don’t want to hurt you,” he worried. 

looking up at him exasperated, shoot yanked his arm harder, “you would never hurt me.”

finally, knuckle complied by climbing into the bed, unsure of what to do next. 

“lay down,” shoot ordered, as if reading his mind. 

he did so, and soon after shoot laid his head on knuckle’s broad chest. they laid there, soaking in the comfort of the other, and considered what the future held for them.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idk if this is any good, but it was fun to write! i've been thinking about vampire!shoot and human!knuckle so that mighttttt be coming hehe
> 
> thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
